Spearhead
Introduction The Spearhead Recon Ship is one of the three elite New ships, being the cheaper one, with abilities and stats that make it a great stealthy ship. Compared to the Goliath, it is statistically much weaker, but due to its multiple abilities, it makes it a great recon ship that can go completely cloaked when the skill is activated (even hiding the player entirely from the mini-map), as well as doubling the mini-map range to detect enemies ahead of time. Which poses a great advantage, so you can stay cloaked and invisible, see your enemies, and attack with the advantage of surprise on your side. However, due to the low amount of hit points and defensive power, you must be careful when using this ship. Cost The Spearhead costs 45,000 Uridium in the Shop and is available for bidding in Auction in the daily tab. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages: *High speed (with 12 G3N-7900s and Promerium upgrading, it's faster than a Vengeance with the same generators and upgrades, the only way to get higher base speed is to get Vengeance with Pusat design, and equip it fully with G3N-7900s). *Great "hiding" abilities, perfect for new players, scouting, and patrols. *Very good for collecting boxes, although many ships are good at this. Disadvantages: *Very weak hitpoints. *Really low number of lasers (five). *Low cargo space. Abilities and Restrictions of Ultimate Cloaking * While ultimate cloaked, you cannot be locked onto. * EMPs will not uncloak you. * If you pick up boxes, ores, etc you will immediately be uncloaked. * If you jump through a portal you will not stay cloaked. * If you use normal cloak over ultimate cloak, the ultimate cloak will end and normal cloak status will begin. Upcoming Changes for the Spearhead * As habilidades mudaram para serem como Spearhead, S-Veter e S-Elite ** Using the S-Elite abilities. * Passive Bonus for the S-Elite changed from +5% damage to +10% damage. * Mark Target now applies a damage buff based on the number of members in the group. ** Mark Target gains +5% damage against the targeted player per member in the group. ** In a group of 8 players, Mark Target will do +40% damage to the enemy affected by the ability. * JAMX effect duration increased from 5 seconds to 8 seconds. * JAMX chance of revealing cloaked ships increased from 50% to 100%. * JAMX cooldown reduced from 207 seconds to 160 seconds. Curiosidades e * The Spearhead is very commonly used on Clan Battle Stations to disable powerful abilities such as those owned by the Mimesis and Citadel * Be careful on the long cooldown on "ultimate cloak", it only has a 30-second duration * Cooldown boosters make this ship much more effective * The Jamx ability will disable any active abilities within the area and stop ships from casting abilities that are not on cooldown * This ship is not recommended for PvP combat directed due to its low hitpoints and damage output compared to other ships * Beware of the big cooldown on the Spearhead abilities * This ship is very effective at collecting boxes Category:Elite Category:Recon Ship Category:Abilities Category:Uridium Category:Shop Category:Payment